


Lo único importante

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: La paz era un concepto efímero y falso. Nicolo esbozó una sonrisa triste, muy triste mientras le besaba la frente. No lo dijo, no quería romper ese momento, no quería pensar en guerra, en ganadores y perdedores. Solo quería abrazarla, atesorarla, recordar que Sasha Blouse era la mujer que él amaba.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Lo único importante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.

Ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Sasha dejara de picotear con las manos la comida servida en los finos platos, olía demasiado bien así que razonó que lo importante era comerla. Estaba enfriándose y no podía permitir que se echara a perder. De hecho, engulló más rápido los fideos, parpadeando con descarada inocencia a la persona que ingresó.

―Existen cubiertos por una razón. ―Nicolo dibujó una sonrisa cariñosa, acercándose, sin parecer preocupado por el estropicio. Estaba, como siempre, con su impecable traje blanco de chef, alto y apuesto.

Sasha se apresuró a erguirse, un retorcijón de nerviosismo y complacencia invadiendo su estómago. Esa emoción se parecía al hambre, y era hilarante en su caso, nunca le había gustado sentir hambre, pero con Nicolo se volvía anhelante por esa hambre.

―¿Un beso? ―pidió al instante, dándose toquecitos en los labios.

Nicolo carraspeó, sonrojado y divertido.

―Estás manchada de salsa.

―¿Entonces no? ―Sasha hizo pucheros de decepción, preguntándose si se veía tan mal como se lo decían a menudo. Había buscado los cubiertos (¡lo hizo!) pero no tuvo suerte, y el hambre le ganó el juego.

―Pensé que nada superaba tu amor por la comida, pero cada vez que vienes pides lo mismo. ―Nicolo se frotó el cuello, el sonrojo extendiéndose hasta sus orejas. Era un poco absurdo estar tan avergonzado, aunque lo cierto era que no había experimentado algo así antes, en Marley solo se vivía de guerra, no tenían tiempo para nada más.

Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras Sasha se balanceaba sobre sus pies, intercalando miradas entre él y los platos aun rebosantes de comida.

―Me gusta la comida y los besos ―dijo, un tanto avergonzada.

―Es bueno que tengas tan bien establecidas tus prioridades ―señaló Nicolo, tomando sus manos y limpiándole los dedos con cuidado. Por supuesto que la comida iba primero, la amaba por eso, y estaba feliz de cocinar para ella, de ver su expresión vivida de satisfacción y alegría mientras comía. Le hacía recordar que cocinar era algo más que un trabajo, que podía hacer feliz a muchas personas con algo tan trivial y mundano, algo que muchos desdeñaban en ese mundo de guerra y odio.

Él le regaló una sonrisa llena de adoración, algo que Sasha, incluso densa como era, había notado tras un tiempo de conocerse. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos llenos de intensidad y pasión, la convirtieron en alguien diferente. Un día empezó a preocuparse por su apariencia, un día se dio cuenta que quería algo de Nicolo y esperaba que él también quisiese algo de ella.

Sasha se había divertido en la época del entrenamiento viendo los diversos romances o amores unilaterales de sus amigos y compañeros, junto a Connie había sido divertido armar teorías y conspiraciones para confesiones. No obstante, nunca había pensado en algo así para ella, se había dado cuenta que no era atractiva para los chicos debido a su hambre eterna, y luego la sangre y la muerte invadieron su mundo hasta casi enterrar esos anhelos adolescentes. Hitch y Marlo fueron un soplo de aire fresco que luego se convirtió en hielo cuando Marlo murió, le hizo recordar que, incluso si encontraba a alguien que pudiese considerarla atractiva, nada garantizaba que tuviesen una conclusión feliz.

―¿Sabes que acabas de robar parte de la cena de la policía militar? ―cuestionó Nicolo, llamando su atención al ver su semblante apagarse.

―Debí comerlo todo entonces ―masculló Sasha, resentida. Había notado como trataban los miembros de la policía militar a Nicolo, la condescendencia en sus palabras y rostros la molestaban mucho. Él no tenía grilletes y cadenas, pero Sasha casi podía ver el fantasma de estas cubriendo sus preciosas manos.

―Está bien. ―Nicolo ahogó un suspiro agridulce―. Quizá este es un castigo de dios.

―¿Un castigo de dios? ―Sasha abrió los ojos en grande, curiosa como siempre cada vez que se mencionaba algún termino extraño que el mundo exterior tenía.

A Nicolo una vez le había gustado pensar que ella era tan inocente como parecía, carente de malicia y sangre en las manos. Le tomó un tiempo notar que no era así, que tenía tantos pecados como él cargando sobre sus hombros, y que pesaban y dolían. Y la amaba más por eso, por su entereza, por su ferocidad, y su capacidad de continuar pese a la tragedia en la que vivían.

―Algunos dicen que dios castiga a los pecadores ―explicó, dejando de frotar el pañuelo contra los dedos de Sasha, mirándola con ojos melancólicos―. También existe un país en Oriente donde utilizan la palabra _karma_ en esta situación: recibes lo que das.

Sasha parpadeó una vez, un mohín en su boca.

―No sé nada sobre ese dios, pero Onyankopon dijo que nos hizo diferentes por una razón… uhmm… ¿cuál era?

―Diversidad. ―Nicolo recuperó el aire jovial, dándole un toquecito en la frente.

―Eso, diversidad. ―Sasha asintió con fuerza―. Las personas piensan diferente, también solía pensar cosas parecidas cuando el muro María cayó. Papá decía que era mezquina, seguro que lo fui, pero tenía tanta hambreee~ ―se quejó, estirando la palabra casi en tono berrinchudo―. Cuando entré a la legión lo comprendí, que somos diferentes y está bien ser diferentes, lo importante es comprendernos. Ymir solía decir que es mejor no tener máscaras, tenemos que sentirnos orgullosos de lo que somos.

―¿Y el punto es…? ―tanteó Nicolo, un poco perdido entre la divagación de Sasha.

―Me gusta que seas un marleyano. ―Ella sonrió abiertamente, llena de vida y excentricidad. Estaba hecha un desastre a pesar de sus mejores intentos de verse bien, pero para Nicolo era la mujer más hermosa en Paradis y quizá en el mundo―. Naciste allí, aprendiste a cocinar cosas deliciosas en ese país, así que Marley no puede ser un lugar horrible.

A Sasha no se le daba muy bien ser poética o inspiradora, pero las palabras le nacieron del corazón y pensó que eran las correctas. Y lo eran, Nicolo perdió el aire unos segundos, aturdido ante aquella simpleza desgarradora. En Paradis, a pesar de la amabilidad de la legión, a pesar de los intentos de Yelena en los juicios para que mantuvieran los más simples derechos humanos, se le recordó día con día que ser un marleyano era una ofensa. Llegó un momento en el que pensó que debía maldecir haber nacido marleyano, o incluso el haber nacido siquiera.

Y allí estaba Sasha, una eldiana, alguien que era una descendiente del demonio según la enseñanza que tuvo Nicolo, diciéndole que todos eran humanos y era lo único que importaba.

Le dolió el corazón por la intensidad del amor y el remordimiento. Le dolió tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla, la sostuvo entre sus brazos con todo el cuidado que ella se merecía, y la sintió ahogar un suspiro entre el calor de sus bocas. Sasha respondió al beso con frenesí, probando, aceptando y exigiendo más y más, llevó sus manos al rostro de Nicolo, al cabello de Nicolo, a sus hombros, sin tener suficiente de él y de esa hambre que la enloquecía. Podía haber pasado toda su vida besándolo, dejando que él la besara, pero recordó que tenía los dedos manchados de salsa aún.

Se echó atrás con vergüenza, cerrando y abriendo los puños con los que había sujetado a Nicolo, estropeando su impecable ropa, manchando su rostro y su cabello.

―¡Lo sien-…!

Nicolo, sujetando a Sasha por la cintura e impidiendo su escape, le murmuró un “shhhh” en tono ronco. Tenía demasiadas emociones por expresar, tantas que apenas cabían en su pecho, con el aire aun silbando entre sus dientes debido al intenso beso, Nicolo sujetó una mano de Sasha, la llevó a sus labios y besó la palma y la punta de los dedos.

Sasha se sonrojó al completo, boqueando, tan aturdida como inquieta ante la intimidad del gesto. El estómago le hormigueó, y sintió una extraña necesidad de llorar y de besarlo de nuevo. Presionó la mano que él besaba contra su mandíbula, tanteando la piel cálida, tiritando. Nicolo cerró los ojos en respuesta, vulnerable ante ella, y Sasha aspiró una bocanada de aire, cerrando el ligero espacio entre ellos con otro beso.

Fue más suave, más profundo, más íntimo, más corto. Unos pasos en el pasillo los alertaron, lograron separarse a tiempo antes de que Grior, el ayudante de Nicolo, ingresara a la cocina con su típica expresión rígida.

Los ojos del hombre vagaron de los platos medios vacíos a la ropa de Nicolo, entrecerrándose ante las manchas de salsa impregnadas en su rostro. Nicolo pasó los dedos por su mejilla, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ocultar lo obvio.

―La política militar requiere tu presencia, Nicolo. ―Grior no se molestó en reconocer la presencia de Sasha, acostumbrado a que esta ingresara en secreto al restaurante y también al idilio amoroso que estaba gestándose en las narices de todos. 

―I-Iré enseguida…

Grior recogió algunos de los platos que permanecían intactos y se retiró en silencio.

Nicolo regresó su mirada a una mortificada Sasha. Era como si una ráfaga de viento helado hubiese irrumpido en la habitación, apagando aquel sentimiento de vulnerabilidad y conexión, recordándoles la realidad que vivían.

―No tienes que preocuparte ―murmuró―. Grior no dirá nada sobre ti.

―No me preocupo por mí ―Sasha se mordió la boca―. Jean dijo que estaba poniéndote en peligro… ¿lo estoy?

Un marleyano y una eldiana, el chiste se contaba por si solo a través de las sangrientas generaciones que los habían precedido, cuando el mundo era joven y una niña recibió un poder divino o maldito, cualquiera fuese la versión. Nicolo la observó con un nudo en la garganta, preguntándose cuál era la mejor decisión para ambos, para un prisionero de guerra y una soldado.

Recordó el primer día que la vio, apenas una figura desapercibida entre los soldados que lo acorralaron, y como pensó que todos eran demonios como tanto se lo habían susurrado desde su niñez. Aun cuando estuvo delante de él aquel día en que cocinó para ellos, Nicolo no la había mirado dos veces, no antes que ella elogiase su comida como si fuese algo maravilloso y único. Sasha amaba la comida, cualquiera cosa que probara le parecía lo mejor, y él lo había aprendido en esos años, como era capaz de emitir la misma aura de sorpresa y felicidad cada vez era lo que lo había enamorado.

La primera vez que la besó, sus manos cerrándose sobre su cintura, admirando su risa contagiosa y su belleza, pensó que había nacido para vivir esa experiencia. Aun lo pensaba.

―Estaré bien ―dijo, y se acercó de nuevo a ella para abrazarla.

Sasha cerró sus brazos sobre la espalda de Nicolo, dejando más manchas, aunque ninguno le dio importancia.

―Estarás bien ―confirmó―. Estaremos bien. Armin piensa que si todos comprenden que queremos paz las cosas cambiarán.

La paz era un concepto efímero y falso. Nicolo esbozó una sonrisa triste, muy triste mientras le besaba la frente. No lo dijo, no quería romper ese momento, no quería pensar en guerra, en ganadores y perdedores. Solo quería abrazarla, atesorarla, recordar que Sasha Blouse era la mujer que él amaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Ahora que finalmente se estrenó el capítulo de Nicolo en el anime tuve una racha sorprendente de inspiración para fics de SNK. Tengo otros en mente sobre esta parejita, espero poder escribirlos pronto.  
> Si a alguien le gustó, estaré feliz si dejan algún comentario.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
